We propose to study the expression of the normal cell homologue of the Rous sarcoma virus-transforming protein in different tissues at various stages of growth and differentiation in an attempt to understand the normal cell pathway which is regulated by this protein. A second project involves studies of the functional importance of the interaction between the viral-transforming protein and two normal cell proteins which are associated with it in transformed cells.